Memories
by Raine
Summary: Rei(not Rei from SM) remembers her childhood with Trunks.


Rei sat in the window seat of a slowly emptying train, staring out the window.She sighed sadly, and brushed her hair out of her face.It had been so long, since she had seen him.

She could remember when they had played together as little kids.

"Come on Rei-chan, hurry!Tag!You're it!"

"Hey, Trunks!No fair!"She had giggled and ran after him slowly, thinking she could beat him.He had always slowed down, letting her win the game.He had been her like her big brother for as long as she could remember.Even the androids couldn't keep them apart.

On her first day of school, when she was about five, and he was seven."Rei, why don't you sit with me and my friends today?"

"Really?You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it!See, there they are!"

"Hey Trunks!Hey Rei-chan!"She had been accepted by them, all because of him.Some of them hadn't liked her, of course, but she hadn't cared.She was with him.

When her parents had died, she hadn't know what to do.He had offered to let her live with them, and helped her so much to get over the pain.

Rei remembered middle school, high school, when they had begun to grow apart.She had still loved him, and they were still friends, but something had changed.She no longer sat with him at lunch, and he was busy with other things.He grieved over a Gohan she hardly knew, and she was interested in guys and makeup.He still told her secrets, and she helped him with his loss, but they weren't so close.

As Rei got older, she had started to realize the true depth of her feelings.She was too shy to show it, however, and let it hide for many years.She had missed him very much when he had gone to the past, even though she knew it was for the best.She had wanted to save him when he told her about his death.Secrets couldn't hide forever, though, so eventually it came out.

"Truth!"She had chosen at a party one night.

"Truth…hmmm…what it your deepest secret?"

"I…I…"And she had told.That had been the night before his graduation, and she had been so embarrassed when someone had told him the next day.

"Trunks-san…I don't know what to say.I…"

"Rei, its alright."

"No, it's NOT alright!I'm sorry Trunks, but its not!"Before he could see her crying, she turned her head and ran away.He had seen her cry before, but this was different.It wasn't supposed to be like this!

He had graduated that night, and she wasn't there.Bulma had tried to make her go, but Rei had refused to leave her room.

"No!No, I'm not going!Leave me alone!"

"Rei-chan!Is something wrong?Let me in there!"

"No!Everything's wrong!Just leave me alone!"Bulma had persisted until almost the beginning of the ceremony.

"GO AWAY!"

"Okay, Rei-chan.I wish you would tell me what's wrong though."Rei had cried for hours, even days.She refused to speak to him, and he was always worried about her.He must have told Bulma, and she eventually cornered Rei about it.

"Rei, we need to talk."

"Why?"

"We just do.Why have you been so quiet lately?"

"I just have been."

"Trunks doesn't hate you, you know that."

"It's not that.Its just…"

"It's just what?"

"I don't know."

"Rei, I want you to know that we all love you very much."

"I know."

"So, what is it, then?"

"Nothing.Can I go now?"

"Yes, you can go."Bulma had sighed and shook her head.

The last time she had spoken to Trunks had been in anger, in a fight.

"Rei-chan, you're so quiet!Whats the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on.Something has to be the matter!"

"NOTHING'S WRONG, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"She screamed at him, loosing her temper.He had backed off, but she wasn't done.She was still angry, at herself, and at nothing."I HATE YOU!"

With those final words, she had run out the door, returning only once, when she had snuck back that night to get her stuff.Bulma had been waiting.

"Hello, Rei."

"I'm leaving, Bulma, and you can't stop me."

"I'm not trying to.I just wanted to ask you something, and I want you to answer me truthfully.Do you love Trunks?"

Bulma might not have known exactly what impact the question would have, but it hit hard.Rei stopped packing her stuff, and turned to Bulma.She was crying again."I…yes."She whispered."Yes."

"Then why are you leaving him?"

"Bulma, you're trying to stop me!Don't!"Her small human ki flared up, and she glared at Bulma."I'm leaving now!Goodbye!" She had flown out the window on her anger.

And now she was returning to them, after all of this time.Would they still welcome her?Would they even remember her?So many questions popped into her head._What would she say?_

Rei froze.She was starting to regret this trip to her past.But she had to know the answer to her life's question.

_Did he love me?_

Trunks sat outside of his house, the Capsule Corp. building.He missed her so much.What was she doing now, he wondered?

Bulma had died several weeks ago, and they had had the funeral, without Rei.No one knew where she was, or what she was doing.Mother had told him about what they had said that night, and he had thought about it for several years before deciding on his answer to the love question.

His question was:

_When he going to see her again?_

Rei froze as she recognized the man walking down the path toward her.He was older, but still the same big brother of hers.He hadn't seen her yet, and she wanted to keep it that way.She darted behind a tree, and waited until he walked by.

"Trunks…" She whispered.He turned around, not sure if he heard anything, then shrugged in confusion.

"Trunks."She whispered again.He snapped around quickly this time.

"Who's there?"He demanded.Her pulse quickened, and she almost fainted from emotion.Her leg caught on a branch, and she fell onto the path.

"_Rei-chan?_"He asked incredulously."Is it really you?"

She managed to smile and get to her feet.She was deciding whether to greet him or run away, when he grabbed her firmly and kissed her.

"Rei-chan, I missed you so much!"Rei smiled again, and went limp.

"Umm…Trunks-san?"

"Yes?"He said and kissed her again.

"Do you mind letting me breathe a little?"

"I'm not letting you go, Rei.You aren't ever leaving me again."


End file.
